Who Are You?
by Kumakii
Summary: Este fànfic tiene lugar despuès de la primera temporada. En HIATUS.
1. Despuès de la Tormenta

Raven miró indiferente por encima del borde del libro como Starfire mezclaba en un recipiente varios ingredientes, para después verter la mezcla de un color azul en varios moldes individuales para panecillos. Todo esto lo hizo con extremo cuidado, pero sin dejar que una sonrisa pícara se desvaneciera de su rostro. Algunas veces Raven pensaba que Starfire era demasiado ingenua, pero pronto se daba cuenta que no era tonta, sino inocente y ajena a las "extrañas" costumbres de la Tierra.  
  
"Listo, ahora solo habrá que esperar unos minutos" dijo Star en cuanto hubo colocado los moldes con la masa dentro del horno. En ese momento Raven y Star cruzaron sus miradas unos momentos, Raven volvió rápidamente a su libro. No quería que Starfire supiera que la había estado observando.  
  
Star noto que Raven la había estado observando. No pudo impedir que una sonrisa atravesara su rostro. Generalmente parecía que a Raven no le importaba lo que los demás hacían, pero en realidad si le importaba y mucho. Y eso Starfire lo sabía.  
  
"¿Qué es ese olor tan extraño?." dijo el chico Bestia olfateando el aire, miro el desorden que había dejado Star en la cocina, "No me digas que cocinaste algo Star..." dijo un poco preocupado por las excéntricas habilidades culinarias de Starfire.  
  
"Era un sorpresa para celebrar que ya van varias semana sin que haya ningún crimen en la ciudad." respondió Star sonriéndole. El Chico Bestia se asomó por la ventana del horno y vio con horror el color azul de los pastelillos, los cuales por cierto ya se estaban esponjando.  
  
"Eso es algo extraño ." dijo Cyborg, mirando dentro del horno junto al Chico Bestia.  
  
"En realidad no, deben ser de color azul... "le respondió Star.  
  
"No, no me refería a eso, sino a lo de que no ha habido ningún crimen en un mes, parecería que todos los villanos y ladrones de la ciudad estuvieran de vacaciones o algo así."  
  
"Si, tal vez nosotros deberíamos tomarnos unas vacaciones también," dijo el Chico Bestia, sentándose en el sillón junto a Raven, "Podríamos ir a la playa o a esquiar, ¿No lo crees Raven? Sería divertido." dándole un amistoso codazo en el costado.  
  
"No lo creo, sería una perdida de tiempo realmente valioso" le dijo Raven con un tono de sarcasmo, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Pero esto no hizo que el Chico Bestia perdiera su entusiasmo.  
  
"Oh vamos, aquí no hay nada que hacer, mas que vencer a Cyborg en los videojuegos" dijo maliciosamente y mirando a Cyborg.  
  
"¡¡¡Ya te dije que lo hice porque me dio pena ver que no podías ganar ni una sola vez!!!." le respondió enojado Cyborg.  
  
"Si como no viejo, sabes que eso no es cierto."  
  
"¡¡¡Si lo es!!!, además no creo que a Robin le gustara esa idea..." buscando el control remoto bajo el sofá que de nuevo estaba perdido.  
  
"¿Por qué Cyborg?" le pregunto Star curiosamente y un poco preocupada por Robin.  
  
"Porque ha estado bastante preocupado porque no hay crímenes, cree que Slade pudiera estar tramando algo verdaderamente terrible para la ciudad y sus habitantes. Y todos sabemos como se pone Robin cuando se trata de Slade... Recuerden lo que paso la ultima vez..."  
  
"Si, lo recuerdo..." dijo Star, mientras recordaba la manera en que Robin se había comportado todas las veces en que se habían enfrentado a Slade.  
  
"Así que lo mejor será que no le digas nada sobre tomarnos unas vacaciones o podría decirnos que nosotros deberíamos ir a esquiar mientras que él se queda aquí y Slade aprovecha la oportunidad." dijo Cyborg gravemente.  
  
"Esta bien, esta bien, no necesitas decírmelo, yo se que debo hacer, además no creo que Robin sea tonto como para volver a caer en las trampas de Slade."  
  
"Yo tampoco lo creo, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar"  
  
"Además debes recordar que nos estaba protegiendo, y que de no haber sido por eso, Robin nunca hubiera hecho nada para Slade." dijo Raven, quien había estado tratando de leer, pero al ver que la discusión tomaba un curso más serio había cerrado el libro y escuchado atentamente.  
  
"Cierto, casi lo olvidaba." le respondió el Chico Bestia.  
  
"Tu olvidas todo."  
  
"No es cierto, solo bromeaba."  
  
"Pues fue una pésima broma." dijo Raven con un tono cortante y volvió a abrir el libro para seguir leyendo.  
  
"¿¡Es que acaso no tienes sentido del humor?!." dijo el Chico Bestia, mientras trataba de llamar la atención de la chica.  
  
"Por cierto, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe donde esta Robin?." pregunto Star, cuando de pronto se escuchó una campanilla y se dirigió rápidamente al horno.  
  
"Si, estaba en la azotea. Subí hace un rato par meditar, pero estaba tan concentrado que pensé en mejor dejarlo solo y dejar la meditación para después." le respondió Raven sin hacer caso a las transformaciones del Chico Bestia. Starfire sacó los panecillos y después de espolvorearlos con un polvo de color amarillo, los puso en un plato.  
  
"Iré a verlo, tal vez un 'gloodie' lo anime," dijo y se dirigió a la escalera que llevaba a la azotea del edificio, "Si quieren pueden tomar uno."  
  
"Eh... gracias Star, lo haremos" dijo Cyborg mirando los 'gloodies' dudando. Después de mirarlos detenidamente unos minutos, tomo uno y lo olio, "Vaya, no huele tan mal" dijo, y le dio un pequeño mordisco al pastelillo.  
  
***  
  
Cuando Star llego a la azotea del edificio, vio a Robin sentado en el borde de la repisa mirando hacia la ciudad. Parecía que estaba esperando que algo sucediera, una explosión, un grito, algo, una señal que le dijera que algo no estaba bien. Star se acercó a él volando para no hacer ruido. Estaba atardeciendo.  
  
"Robin..." en ese momento Robin salio de sus pensamientos y miro a Star.  
  
"¿Qué ocurre Star?." le preguntó con un tono de esperanza en su voz, como esperando que le dijera que alguien acababa de robar un banco, o algo así. Star lo notó y lamentó decepcionarlo.  
  
"Te he traído un 'gloodie', los he hecho esta tarde para..." se interrumpió al recordar que a él no le gustaba la ausencia de crímenes en la ciudad, "para disfrutar el... ¿atardecer? ¿se llama así verdad?." esperaba no haberse equivocado.  
  
"Si, así se llama." le respondió Robin sin mucho entusiasmo. Star le tendió el panecillo, no queriendo desanimar a Star lo tomo y después de mirarlo unos segundos le dio un mordisco, "Gracias, sabe bien." dijo sinceramente, al notar el dulce y suave sabor de este, sin embargo esto no lo animo mucho.  
  
Star lo miro tristemente. Robin hizo como si le interesaran los hermosos colores que tenia el cielo mientras el sol se ocultaba.  
  
"Robin, se que estas preocupado porque no ha sucedido nada en semanas" le dijo Star, mirándolo y esperando que no se enfadara. Algunas veces actuaba de manera muy extraña, como si nada le importara mas que vencer en su propio juego a Slade. Pero Star sabía que Robin no era así, tal vez fuera un poco competitivo y no le gustaba mucho perder, y eso lo había demostrado siempre que jugaban videojuegos, pero era su mejor amigo, y siempre estaba dispuesto a explicarle las cosas que para los habitantes de la Tierra eran normales, cuando otros perdían la paciencia rápidamente o se burlaban de ella.  
  
"¿De qué hablas?." le dijo Robin actuando como si no supiera de que estaba hablando Starfire, cuando en realidad lo sabía muy bien. Seguía tratando de evitar la mirada de Star.  
  
"De la ausencia de crímenes que ha habido en la ciudad." dijo Star buscando su mirada.  
  
"Ah... Si, eso." Robin no pudo evitar más su mirada y cuando la vio pudo ver en sus ojos preocupación, "Supongo que Cyborg te lo dijo, ¿cierto?." lo dijo con un tono de voz que enfatizó lo que había dicho. Después de todo Cyborg era su amigo, y no podía culparlo por preocuparse por él. En todo caso la culpa era de él, por ser tan tonto al estar esperando y pensando en lo que estaría planeando Slade, seguramente eso era lo que Slade esperaba. Sintió una terrible rabia al pensar en esto. Eran momentos como estos en los que se preocupaba más por las semejanzas que habían entre el mismo y Slade. Pero después de pensarlo unos segundos se daba cuenta que él no era como Slade, Slade era un villano solitario que quería destruir la ciudad, y Robin no era así, el hacía el bien, y no estaba solo, tenía a sus amigos... Pero a pesar de todo no podía dejar de notar como algunas veces el mismo se dejaba llevar por su rabia y actuaba mal y sin pensar, justamente como Slade.  
  
"Bueno, si... Pero ese no es el punto, lo que trato de decirte es que..." le respondió Star, cuando se escuchó el ruido que hacia de la puerta que llevaba al techo cuando se abría. El Chico Bestia parecía sorprendido y agitado. Había subido corriendo como guepardo, literalmente.  
  
"Chicos, tenemos problemas..." dijo el Chico Bestia, jadeando.  
  
**********  
  
Bien, este es el primer capítulo de la que espero no sea un fànfic muy largo, a menos que tenga una buena respuesta y decida alargarlo.  
  
En el próximo capítulo: Lo que Robin ha estado esperando por fin sucede, así como un suceso que afectará tanto a los mismos Titanes como a su linda torre.  
  
Ojala que lo hayan disfrutado y les agradecería mucho que en su review me dijeran que les pareció que estaba bien y mal. También me gustaría saber como les pareció que desarrollé a los personajes. 


	2. Parece llegar la Calma

-Chico Bestia ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – dijo Starfire levantándose al mismo tiempo que Robin y mirando al Chico Bestia.

- Es Slade ¿cierto? – dijo Robin tratando de ocultar la emoción y el enojo en su voz por comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

- Es lo más probable, pero... bueno será mejor que ven...

Pero antes de que el Chico Bestia pudiera decir algo más Robin ya había pasado frente a él corriendo. Star y el Chico Bestia se miraron preocupados y lo siguieron.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Cyborg? – preguntó Robin cuando llego a la sala y vio a Cyborg y Raven mirando la gran pantalla televisiva.

- Al parecer alguien puso bombas en varias partes de la ciudad, y ahora esta amenazando con hacer volar los edificios más importantes de Jump City- dijo Cyborg mirando a Robin y esperando que este no saliera corriendo a buscar a Slade.

- Lo están sacando en las noticias - dijo Raven con el control remoto de la televisión en la mano – ahora están en comerciales, pero solo espera...

- Y que hay de Slade, ¿no hemos recibido ninguna transmisión de él? – pregunto Robin.

- Hasta ahora no, al parecer esta vez no quiere darnos ninguna pista falsa... - dijo Cyborg.

- ¡Diablos! ¡Yo sabía que estaba tramando algo! – dijo Robin golpeando el borde del sillón en donde estaba sentada Raven.

- Tranquilízate amigo, mira parece que algo esta pasando en el viejo banco de la Ciudad – dijo el Chico Bestia mientras Raven subía el volumen de la televisión.

- "... en tan solo unos minutos cinco de los edificios más importantes de Jump City han sido evacuados debido a las amenazas de bomba que el alcalde y varias televisoras recibieron hace algunas horas – continuo la rubia reportera, parada frente al edificio del museo.

Pero fue hasta hace solo unos minutos que esta emisora recibió más información sobre los hechos que están ocurriendo, y al parecer quien ha planeado este caos no pide dinero o alguna otra cosa a cambio de detener las explosiones que podrían ocurrir en cualquier momento.

A decir verdad no hemos sabido nada más desde la amenaza. Mientras tanto el equipo antibombas ha buscado las bombas, pero hasta ahora no han encontrado nada..." – Raven volvió a bajar el volumen de la televisión y miró a los demás.

- Ya escucharon, tenemos que separarnos e ir a cada uno de los edificios y buscar las bombas. Supongo que deben estar muy bien disfrazadas y deben ser de alta tecnología para que el equipo antibombas no haya podido encontrarlas...

- Robin tal vez sería mejor que no nos separáramos, recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez... - dijo Cyborg preocupado.

- Si, si, lo recuerdo perfectamente, pero ¿como quieres que encontremos las bombas antes de que Slade las detone si no nos separamos? Si quieres arriesgar la vida de personas inocentes entonces vayamos juntos de edificio en edificio hasta que...

- ¡¡¡Robin cálmate!!! Estas empezando a actuar como... - dijo Star pero Robin la interrumpió.

- ¿Como quien, como Slade? – dijo Robin furioso.

- No, no es lo que iba a decir, iba a decir que estas actuando como la ultima vez antes de perder el control y no creo que ninguno de nosotros quiera que pase lo mismo, además de que nadie quiere arriesgar las vidas de inocentes.

- Ustedes no tuvieron la culpa, fue mi culpa y no debí de haberlos dejado solos con ese aparat...

- Olvida eso, la culpa no fue tuya, sino de Slade.

- Tienen razón – suspiro - Lo siento chicos, es que quiero atraparlo, ganarle en su propio juego, pero algunas veces pierdo el control y me pongo a su mismo nivel, solo para poder vencerlo... Pero esta vez no... Así que será mejor que nos organicemos y vayamos al centro de la Ciudad – dijo Robin mas tranquilo y mirando a sus compañeros decidido.

- ¡Oh por favor por favor yo quiero ir con Raven! – dijo el CB levantando la mano izquierda y moviéndola con falso entusiasmo - Esta vez creo que podré hacerla reír.

- ¡CB esto es serio, así que será mejor que dejes tus chistecitos para después a menos que quieras que la ciudad sea destruida! – le dijo Raven enojada, mientras que todos la miraban sorprendida.

- Lo siento... - dijo el Chico Bestia avergonzado.

- Eh... – empezó Robin aún desconcertado – Creo que de todos modos lo mejor sería que Raven y el Chico Bestia fueran juntos al centro de la ciudad – espero unos momentos a que Raven reclamara, pero como no dijo nada continuo - El banco y la oficina del alcalde están bastante cerca, así que no tendrán muchos problemas. Cyborg tu puedes ir al edificio de comercio al este de la ciudad y Star y yo iremos al centro comercial y al museo que están cerca de aquí.

- Esta bien – dijo Raven tratando de esconder su enojo. No soportaba que el Chico Bestia nunca se tomara las cosas en serio.

- Por mi también esta bien – dijo Starfire sonriendo.

- De acuerdo, ahora será mejor que nos apresuremos – dijo Cyborg – Ya que ustedes pueden ir volando, yo iré en mi auto, no les molesta, ¿o si? – sonriendo con la oportunidad de poder volver a usar su querido auto.

- En absoluto - dijo Raven.

- Eh... claro que no – dijo Robin a quien no le hacia mucha gracia que Star lo llevara colgando de un pie por el aire – Star y yo iremos en el T-Jet y Raven y el Chico bestia no tendrán problemas... Espero. – ambos lo miraron duramente y Robin lamento haber dicho lo ultimo en voz alta - ¡Titanes al ataque!

Subieron a la azotea y mientras que Star y Robin subían al T-Jet, Cyborg subió en su auto en la planta baja, y el Chico Bestia se transformaba en un águila para volar junto con Raven hasta el centro.

Sigan leyendo, los comentarios están al final del siguiente capítulo


	3. Pero no es asì

Raven aterrizo junto al Chico Bestia quien acababa de volver a transformarse, y antes de que alguien pudiera decirles algo ambos cruzaron la línea de seguridad y entraron al edificio.

- Y bien, ¿puedes sentirla? – dijo el Chico Bestia mirando a Raven quien parecía estar muy concentrada.

- Creo que si, puedo sentir una señal muy débil a tres pisos más abajo, en el sótano – dijo abriendo los ojos.

- Perfecto, ¿Tomamos el ascensor?

- Eso tardaría demasiado tiempo, y eso es lo que menos tenemos ahora...

- ¿Entonces que haremos?

Raven se quedo pensando unos momentos.

- Cierra los ojos y no te muevas.

- ¿Qué? ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa Rav...? – dijo el Chico Bestia alarmado.

- Solo hazlo – lo interrumpio Raven.

El Chico Bestia hizo lo que Raven le había pedido. Cerro los ojos y se quedo muy quieto, dudando sobre lo que pasaría después. Por unos segundos no escuchó nada y temió que Raven lo hubiera dejado. Espero unos segundos más y al ver que no pasaba nada, abrió los ojos.

Pudo ver a Raven a unos cuantos metros de él. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Entonces sin previo aviso Raven pronuncio algo en voz alta. En ese momento vio como la figura de Raven se convertía en una fuente de oscuridad y que de esta misma, una gran garra de ave se alargaba hacia él. Horrorizado intento moverse y gritar, pero la garra fue más rápida y lo tomo entre sus largas uñas, apresándolo fuertemente. Estaba paralizado. No podía hacer nada más que esperar que el terrible frío que le llegaba hasta el fondo de su alma desapareciera. Sus ojos no veían nada más que una profunda oscuridad. No supo durante cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero a él le pareció una eternidad... Pidió que terminara. Hasta que escucho la voz de Raven que lo llamaba.

- ¡Chico Bestia! ¿Estas bien? - dijo una preocupada Raven, inclinada sobre él, muy asustada.

- ¿Q-qué fue e-eso?... – dijo el Chico Bestia y se dio cuenta que estaba en el piso empapado en sudor frío.

- Fue nuestro ascensor... es un hechizo que uso para viajar más rápido y atravesar las cosas... Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero fue el método que use para subir a Jinx a la azotea de la torre la segunda vez que peleamos con ellos, solo que a ella no le afecto mucho, probablemente por sus poderes... Debí de haber sabido que eras muy débil para soportarlo...

Al escuchar esto el Chico Bestia sintió como una especie de ira y vergüenza le cubría toda la cara de un solo golpe.

- ¡¡¡¡Yo no soy débil!!!! ¡Es solo que abrí los ojos porque pensé que me habías dejado! – gritó. La expresión de preocupación de Raven se transformo en una de enojo.

- ¡Yo nunca te habría dejado! ¡Debiste de haber hecho lo que te dije y no tendrías que haber pasado por esto!– le respondió enfadada y algunas cosas a su alrededor volaron.

- ¡Tal vez lo habría hecho si me hubieras dicho lo que ibas a hacer! ¡Si hubieras confiado en mi...! – le gritó enfadado.

- Si hubiera confiado en ti te habrías acobardado – dijo Raven seriamente y con un tono de voz lúgubre.

- ¡¡¡Claro que no!!! ¡¡¡Yo no soy un cobarde ni tampoco soy débil!!! ¡Eres tu la que tuvo la culpa, no confias en mi, te tomo mucho tiempo poderme confiar algo sobre tu pasado, y aun así no confías en mi para las cosas más comunes! ¡Y se supone que los amigos deben confiar los unos en los otros...!

Raven se quedo sorprendida. No sabía que decir. De pronto escuchó el sonido de su contactador Titán. Las cosas que antes volaban a su alrededor habían caído pesadamente al piso.

- ¿Si, Cyborg? – le contesto con una voz que no delataba lo que había pasado entre ella y el Chico Bestia.

- Raven, si soy yo, - dijo Cyborg manejando su auto - encontré la bomba, es de una tecnología bastante extraña, sin embargo no fue difícil desactivarla. Aunque tal vez para ustedes si lo sea, así que los encontrare en... ¿Dónde están?

- En el banco, pero ya encontramos la bomba así que nos veremos en la oficina del alcalde.

- Perfecto, nos vemos en unos minutos – dijo Cyborg y colgó. Raven también lo hizo.

- Raven yo... - trato de decir el Chico Bestia, quien había permanecido en absoluto silencio y mirándola durante toda la llamada, pero Raven lo interrumpió.

- Tenemos que llevarle la bomba a Cyborg a la oficina del alcalde, él se encargara de desactivarla – dijo en el mismo tono de voz de siempre y levantando una lamina de cemento del suelo, saco un objeto rojo brillante y redondo de debajo de esta. Lo mantuvo flotando junto a ella encerrado en una esfera negra, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

El Chico Bestia se quedo unos momentos sin moverse, pensando. Se sentía mal, y todo porque le había dicho a Raven la verdad... Ella tenía la culpa sino quería confiar en él... ¿Además como se le había ocurrido que era débil? Ella estaba muy equivocada. ¿Él cobarde y débil? ¡Por favor, él era el Chico Bestia, él no le temía a nada!... Si eso era cierto, ¿entonces porque se había asustado al ver la garra gigante que salía del cuerpo de Raven?... ¿No habría sido él el que no había confiado en ella...?

- Chico Bestia apresúrate - escucho la fría voz de Raven que lo llamaba.

Dejando atrás sus oscuros pensamientos subió corriendo las escaleras y remonto el vuelo junto a Raven, que ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada desde que salieran del edificio.

Y si, después de tantos meses por fin me decidí a actualizar. Les quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me dieron su opinión sobre el capítulo anterior, espero que estos nuevos capítulos les hayan gustado.

Respecto a algunos de sus comentarios... Voy a tratar de hacer lo posible por incluir escenas de parejas y creo que cada vez se va a ir haciendo más interesante la historia... Ya empecé a escribir el siguiente capítulo que trata sobre Robin y Starfire... Sin embargo no creo poder subirlo hasta dentro de una semana ): Bueno, espero que me den otra vez su opinión, y pues nos veremos pronto


End file.
